Voy a ayudarte
by vainilla94
Summary: La culpa invadía a Thorin. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que sus sobrinos lo acompañasen? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlos morir? Se sentía solo. Pero no sabía que había gente dispuesta a ayudarlo. Historia anterior a Nuevas oportunidades. One-shot.


**Voy a ayudarte**

_-Thorin – sintió una voz distante llamándolo. - Thorin, despierta._

_-¿Qué...? _

_Una cara familiar apareció delante suya._

_-Balin, ¿qué ocurre?_

_Sentía un horrible dolor en la cabeza._

_-Cálmate, ya estás bien. Hemos estado a punto de perderte, pero has sido fuerte._

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-¿Thorin? - escuchó una nueva voz. Rodó los ojos y vio al hobbit Bilbo Bolsón entrando por la puerta de una habitación. ¿Era Erebor? ¿Estaba en Erebor? Sólo sabía que estaba tumbado sobre una cómoda cama, no podía deducir nada más. La cabeza le dolía demasiado para pensar._

_-¿Está bien?_

_-Sí, Bilbo. Como dijo Gandalf, ya ha despertado. Pero no lo atosigues. _

_-¿Gandalf? Espera, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Thorin, cálmate, has de..._

_Gandalf, la misión, Erebor, el dragón, los hombres, los elfos, la batalla, … Fíli. _

_-Fíli.- recordó de pronto. - ¿Y Fíli?_

_Balin y Bilbo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, lo que le bastó para terminar de recordar. Su sobrino, su heredero había caído en la trampa. Azog lo había asesinado. Azog..._

_-¿Y Kíli? ¿Dónde está Kíli?_

_Ambos guardaron silencio._

_-¿Dónde está Kíli? ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?_

_Nada._

_-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino?!_

_-Thorin, por favor, escúchame..._

_-¡Kíli, Kíli...!_

_-¡Thorin!_

-Thorin. Thorin, despierta.

Thorin abrió los ojos de inmediato. Otra vez la maldita pesadilla. Y otra vez, despertar para comprobar que era verdad.

-¿Otra vez la pesadilla? - le preguntó Dwalin.

-Sí – contestó, cansado. - Otra vez.

-Has de vestirte. Hoy vuelven.

De repente, la realidad cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua helada. Hoy, la primera caravana de enanos llegaba a Erebor, pero para Thorin ése no era motivo de júbilo.

Bajó a desayunar junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Se sentó al lado de Bilbo. La compañía del hobbit, que se había quedado con ellos hasta que fuese coronado Thorin, le daría valor para afrontar el día.

Al mediodía comenzaron a llegar los carros. Los once enanos, el hobbit y el mago Gandalf estaban situados justo delante de la entrada del reino, esperando a recibirlos. Thorin se había puesto sus mejores ropas y su corona, para demostrar que el rey había recuperado la montaña. Las puertas se abrieron, y multitud de enanos comenzaron a bajar, todos boquiabiertos ante la grandeza del reino enano. Sus compañeros no tardaron en perder la compostura y abalanzarse sobre sus familiares y seres queridos. Bofur besaba a su madre, a su hermano y a su sobrino pequeño; Dwalin abrazaba a su amada, mientras Balin saludaba a su vez a su futura cuñada; Glóin lloraba mientras se reencontraba con su hijo, tan parecido a él...

Entre la multitud, Thorin vio a una enana de cabellos castaños que acababa de salir de uno de los carros. Estaba quieta, como si nada le importase, con la mirada vacía. No reía, no lloraba. Sólo miraba a su alrededor. De repente, lo vio a él, y se sintió pequeño, sucio, … roto. Lo miró con odio, con furia, con reproche, con culpa, con dolor. Le dirigió todo el dolor que llevaba aguantando durante los seis meses que habían transcurrido desde la batalla. Y Thorin lo sintió en carne propia, se sumó al dolor que ya llebaba soportando consigo mismo.

-_Dís,lo siento – _intentó hacerle llegar sus pensamiento. - _Perdóname._

Pero la enana se dio la vuelta, y volvió a entrar en el carro. Thorin sabía que había entrado para llorar en paz.

Mientras todos comían abajo, en el salón, Thorin estaba en su alcoba, dándole vueltas a una idea que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Por primera vez en años, sintió ganas de huir. Quería irse lejos, volver a Ered Luin, llevar una vida alejada. ¿Cómo podría ser rey, si no había podido proteger ni a sus herederos? ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un reino, si había permitido que sus propios sobrinos se uniesen a él en una aventura suicida? Dís se lo había dicho, se lo había rogado, que los dejase allí, que eran jóvenes, que no podían correr la misma suerte que había corrido su padre, su esposo. Le dijo que no podían dejarlos todos sola. Y él, ¿qué había respondido? Que no podía obligarlos, no eran niños, podían tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Alguna vez volvería a hablarle? ¿Volvería su hermana a dirigirle la palabra? Lo odiaba todo. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

-Aquí estás.

No, esa voz no, por favor, ahora no...

-Te he buscado. Ese anciano del sombrero me dijo dónde encontrarte. Quiero que sepas que me parece de muy mala educación dejar a una señorita buscándote de esa manera.

No respondió. Tal vez así lograría que se marchara. En vez de eso, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Quiero estar solo.

Al momento se sintió mal por haber dicho eso.

-¿De veras?

Thorin se obligó a si mismo a volverse. El rostro más hermoso de toda la Tierra Media lo miraba, con ojos llenos de compasión. Un instinto interno hizo que abrazase a la joven, y se echó a llorar sobre su hombro.

-Soy un imbécil, un desgraciado, un estúpido, …

-¡Thorin! No digas eso – respondió la enana, claramente sorprendida por la actitud del enano.

-Lo soy. Mis sobrinos, ellos... - en vez de terminar la frase, siguió llorando.

-Mi amor, por favor, para, cálmate.

Lo dejó llorar. Cuando acabó, Thorin se encontró conque se encontraba algo mejor.

-Ya pasó – le dijo la enana, y lo besó en los labios. El corazón del rey dio un vuelco al sentir de nuevo esos suaves labios sobre los suyos propios. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, y lo besó repetidamente en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, te quiero ... - le decía al oído.

-No te merezco. Soy un asesino, no te merezco, Graella.

Ella lo miró con ojos como platos.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Thorin, por favor, para. De veras. No fue culpa tuya.

-Yo los envié aquí, y no pude protegerlos.

-¡Te siguieron ellos mismos!

-Y yo acepté. Los enviaba a una muerte segura. Lo sabía.

-No podías obligarlos a quedarse. Te querían. Hubieran ido detrás tuya incluso con las manos y los pies atados. Thorin, todos sabíamos a lo que os enfrentábais, pero no podíamos hacer nada. Era vuestra decisión. ¿Crees que tu hermana sí quería que te fueras? ¿Crees que no lloraría si ... si hubieses muerto?

Graella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y su amado se dio cuenta.

-Ha sido horrible. Para todos. Teníamos miedo. Cuando nos llegaron noticias de que Fíli y Kíli habían muerto, nuestros corazones se hundieron, pero la noticia de que tú estabas al borde, era aún peor. Podías vivir, pero podías morir,y estábamos al otro lado del mundo. No podíamos hacer nada. ¿Sabes qué es eso? ¿Cómo crees que estaba tu hermana? Rezaba a todas horas por ti. Que vivieras era lo único que la ataba a la vida. Eres lo único que tiene, Thorin. Y yo... no sé cuántas veces he podido maldecirte. A tí, porque te fuiste; a mi padre, por no permitirnos casarnos antes por miedo a que me quedase viuda; y de nuevo a tí por hacerle caso. He odiado tanto a tanta gente … pero ahora te veo aquí, y el odio se ha ido. Te quiero, sólo quiero estar contigo, nada más. Casarnos, me da igual ser reina y las responsabilidades que eso conlleve. Y sé que no te sirve de ayuda, pero, en un futuro, cuando todo pase, quiero formar una familia, tener hijos contigo – dijo sonrojándose. - No quiero reemplazar a Fíli y Kíli, pero podemos empezar una nueva página cuando llegue el momento. Y las muertes pasarán, y llegarán nuevos nacimientos. Voy a estar aquí, Thorin. Te guste o no. Ya no tengo miedo. No estás solo – lo cogió de las manos fuertemente. - Voy a ayudarte.

Thorin miró a su amada, tan joven, mucho más joven que él. Sintió una energía recorrerlo por dentro. Tal vez fuera la energía de la juventud que a él ya le faltaba. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Se acercó a la bella enana que le había robado el corazón, y la besó, lenta y tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba la mano. Cuando separaron los labios, mantuvieron sus frentes apoyadas entre sí, mirándose a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Graella. Muchísimo. Y aunque el dolor me carcoma por dentro, y me falten el valor y las fuerzas, yo también voy a ayudarte – dijo, besándola de nuevo. - Te lo prometo. Te lo juro.


End file.
